


Inherit good things.

by mariajromaley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Saved from the Empty (Supernatural), DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, destiel reunion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariajromaley/pseuds/mariajromaley
Summary: Prend place à la fin de l'épisode 19."Dean devrait être heureux. Ils ont gagné, ils sont libres et presque tout le monde est de retour. Alors, pourquoi se sent-il si seul ?"Une fiction courte, mais dont j'avais besoin. Vous aussi ?Elle "répare" uniquement les horreurs de fin de l'épisode 19 et pas celles du 20, tout simplement parce que cet épisode n'existe pas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Inherit good things.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barjy02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barjy02/gifts).



Jack se retourna une dernière fois, leva la main pour les saluer et sourit. Une seconde plus tard, il fermait les yeux et claquait des doigts. Une vive lumière aveugla Sam et Dean, et tout à coup, ils n’étaient plus dans la rue, mais dans la grande salle du bunker, Miracle jappant de joie autour des jambes de Dean et des bruits signalant aux chasseurs que plusieurs personnes étaient à leurs côtés.

Dean cligna des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision, et regarda autour de lui. Une chevelure rousse surgit devant lui alors que Charlie lui sautait dans les bras.  
— Dean !  
La tornade le lâcha aussitôt pour se jeter sur Sam.  
— Sam !  
De nouveaux cris d'allégresse retentirent, des voix familières, des accolades, des retrouvailles et Dean souriait bêtement sans rien dire, un peu sonné, un peu patraque, incapable de réaliser pleinement ce qu’il venait de se passer.  
Puis Sam hurla tout à coup.  
— Eileen !  
Ému, Dean vit son frère immense fendre la foule sous les regards amusés de Jody, Dana, Bobby et tant d’autres. Sa famille, ses amis perdus en chemin. Et Sam, qui pleurait en serrant Eileen si fort, qu’il donnait l’impression que plus jamais il ne la lâcherait.

— Dean ?  
Cette tonalité familière, douce et féminine le sortit de son état de stupeur. Il se retourna pour tomber sur le sourire lumineux de Mary  
— Maman ?  
Sa voix est rauque, cassée, à peine audible. Et tout à coup, il se brisa, il s’écroula dans les bras de sa mère, en larmes, réalisant que ça y était, ils avaient gagné. Toute sa famille, de sang et au-delà, était revenue. Ils étaient là, ils allaient bien et Dean était balayé par la tempête de sentiments divers qui avait déferlé en lui.  
Il lui fallut un moment pour s'apercevoir qu’il ne pleurait pas que de joie, alors qu’il aurait dû. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et faire taire le flot de ressentis qui tourbillonnaient en lui. Puis, il finit par comprendre.  
Tout le monde n’était pas revenu. Il leva finalement la tête, un peu honteux de s’être laissé aller ainsi devant ses proches, et il regarda la foule, tous ces gens souriants, cette fête qui était en train de s’organiser sous l’impulsion de Bobby qui avait sorti l’alcool, de sa mère qui lui avait ramené une bière, de Kevin et sa mère partis chercher les snacks dans la cuisine…

Il n’entendit pas sa voix grave. Il ne vit pas ses deux yeux d’un bleu lumineux. Pas de trench-coat.  
Cas n’était pas là.

Dean faisait de son mieux. Il gardait une expression enjouée de façade pour ne pas gâcher la fiesta. Il buvait sans enthousiasme, refusant de participer au karaoké ou au bier pong et au bout de plusieurs heures à faire semblant, il n’en pouvait plus.  
Profitant d’une légère accalmie pour se faufiler dans sa chambre, il s’assit sur son lit, Miracle à ses côtés, ses doigts caressant lentement le poil doux du chien qui sentait son état d’âme, sa tête tristement posée sur ses genoux.  
— Mais bordel, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? demanda-t-il.  
Miracle gémit et lui lécha doucement la main.  
— Je devrais être comblé. On a gagné. Mais…  
Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait même pas confier ce qu’il pensait à son petit Miracle à pattes. Que disait-on déjà ? « Un seul être vous fait défaut et le monde est dépeuplé » ou un truc de ce genre. Et il avait fallu que leur planète soit entièrement repeuplée pour qu’il le réalise enfin : Il ne pouvait pas être heureux sans Cas. Il était l'unique être à manquer à l’appel et Dean ressentait cette absence comme un trou dans sa poitrine. Il avait cru que Jack le ramènerait, comme les autres, mais non. Et Dean ne comprenait pas.

— Hey, Jack, commença-t-il à prier. Je sais que tu dois être occupé à gérer le bordel laissé par Chuck et tout, mais j’ai juste une petite question.  
Non, pas une petite question, il le savait. Mais une foutue interrogation d’une importance aussi vitale que de respirer.  
— Jack, tu as sorti Cas du Vide ? Où est-il ?  
Parce qu’il lui semblait impossible que Jack ait abandonné celui qu’il considérait comme son père dans ce terrible enfer, à la merci de cet être horrible qui ne désirait que torturer l’ange. D’ailleurs, Dean n’avait même pas demandé à ce que Jack ramène Castiel. C’était évident qu’il le ferait et pourtant…  
— Bordel, Jack, je t’en supplie, réponds-moi. Où est Cas ? Est-ce qu’au moins il va bien ? Pourquoi est-il le seul à ne pas être revenu ?

Miracle émit un gémissement triste et Dean sentit son cœur se briser à nouveau, comme en cet horrible instant où le Vide avait emporté Castiel.  
Dean y avait pensé de trop nombreuses fois, au point qu’il s’était assommé d’alcool à plusieurs reprises pour pouvoir trouver un peu de repos. Parce qu’au-delà du sacrifice de Cas et de tout ce que l’ange lui avait expliqué à son propos, il y avait une chose à laquelle Dean refusait de réfléchir, ces trois petits mots qui avaient bouleversé son monde : Cas lui avait dit « Je t’aime » et Dean savait que cela n’avait rien eu de platonique.  
Il tenta de rejeter à nouveau cette pensée, ou au moins, de ne pas s’y attarder, mais rien à faire. Maintenant que l’évidence de son absence était si pesante, il ne pouvait la repousser et continuer à faire semblant.

Alors, il fit la seule chose qui le réconfortait quand il se sentait si froid, si isolé : il pria.  
Il ferma les yeux, décidé à s’adresser à celui qui lui avait toujours répondu. L'unique être qui pouvait le rendre heureux, simplement en étant là.  
— Cas ? J'ignore où tu es, mec, mais tu nous manques ici. C’est pas pareil sans toi, alors ramène ton cul d’emplumé, OK ? S’il te plaît.  
Il ouvrit un œil pour observer le calme désespérant de sa chambre. Il le referma, mettant encore plus d’ardeur dans sa prière.  
— Allez Cas ! Je sais que Jack ne t’a pas laissé dans le vide. C’est ton gamin, il n’aurait pas fait ça. Alors s’il te plaît, réponds-moi. Cas…

Et s’il ne revoyait plus jamais l’ange ? Et si Jack n’avait pas pu le récupérer ? Ou pire, et si Cas était revenu, mais avait décidé de ne plus répondre à Dean ?  
La panique enfla dans le cœur de Dean. Et si l’ange le snobait à cause de ces derniers mots qu’il avait prononcés et auquel l’imbécile qu’il était n’avait pu répondre ? « Ne fait pas ça, Cas », avait-il balbutié. Comment l’ange avait-il interprété ça ? Le chasseur sentit la peur l’envahir complètement lorsqu’il réalisa que Castiel ne voudrait peut-être plus jamais le revoir parce qu’il avait été infoutu d’exprimer ses sentiments au bon moment, incapable de lui dire à quel point il comptait dans sa vie...

— Cas, reprit-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, la voix brisée tout autant que son cœur. Cas, je t’en supplie, reviens-moi. J’ai besoin de toi…  
Non. Cela, il le lui avait déjà confié. Ces mots-là n’étaient pas assez fort pour décrire tout ce que Dean ressentait.  
— Cas, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi.  
Non, ça aussi ce n’était pas assez fort et le chasseur sentit la colère prendre dessus. Une colère qui menaçait de repousser tout le reste alors que tout ce qu’il voulait…  
— Bordel Cas ! Reviens ! Je ne suis rien sans toi ! Reviens !

Il tomba à genoux, toute force s’échappant de son corps alors qu’il avait l'impression qu’il se délitait à l'idée que jamais il ne reverrait l’ange. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses tournent si mal ? Parce qu’il était incapable de dire de simples mots, handicapés des sentiments qu’il était ? Parce qu’il était si coincé par l’éducation étriquée de son père qui lui avait appris à être « un homme, un vrai » qu’il n'avait pas pu répondre ? Les anges étaient asexués. Cas avait habité indifféremment des corps d’hommes et de femmes. Tout ce qui faisait obstacle, c’était les préjugés de Dean à une époque où être bi ou pansexuel n’était plus considéré comme une maladie ou une honte par la majorité des gens. Une ridicule étiquette allait-elle tout gâcher ? Bordel ! Mais quelles foutaises !  
— Merde Cas ! Reviens ! Je t’aime, cria-t-il au comble du désespoir.

Voilà, c’était dit. Il se fichait que Cas soit un homme ou une femme. C’était Cas, tout simplement. C’était l’être dont il ne pouvait pas se passer, sans lequel il ne pouvait pas vivre. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, honteux et tremblant, persuadé que c’était fini et qu’il avait à nouveau tout gâché.

Un déplacement d’air soudain. Le son familier du bruissement délicat d’ailes éthérées.  
— Hello, Dean… dit une voix hésitante.

Le chasseur ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans deux puits d’infinis, au bleu lumineux d’un ciel d’été. Tout à coup, Castiel, l’ange du jeudi, était face à lui, un air perplexe affiché sur ses traits harmonieux. Dean en fut si soulagé, si heureux, qu’il ne réfléchit pas.  
Dean n’avait jamais été un orateur, mais un homme d’action. Ses armes étaient concrètes et tranchantes quand les mots lui semblaient souvent vides de sens et trompeurs. Alors, il se releva, décidé. Il saisit l’ange par les épaules pour être sûr de sa présence, qu’il était bien réel et quoi encore ? Ah oui, qu’il ne fuit pas le temps que Dean lui explique clairement ce qu’il en était. D’un geste brusque, presque violent, Dean posa ses lèvres sur celle de Cas.

Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’il ressentit en cet instant. Pas de dégoût. Pas de peur. Uniquement un incroyable sentiment de justesse et de plénitude qui accéléra les battements de son cœur et lui coupa le souffle. La caresse des lèvres de Cas sous les siennes étaient d’une douceur qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginée et sa chaleur, humaine et réelle, éveilla quelque chose de brûlant et fort, si fort, qu’il fut aussitôt submergé.  
Le baiser avait été rapide, colérique et beaucoup, beaucoup trop bref pour exprimer l’ampleur de ce qu’il ressentait, réalisa Dean en reculant légèrement. Alors, avec une tendresse dont il se serait cru incapable, il saisit lentement le visage étonné de l’ange et recommença. Sa respiration courte se raréfia à nouveau et un tourbillon de désir lui fit tourner la tête. Une main attrapa son col, une autre s’empara de sa taille, le rapprochant du corps masculin et chaud qui abritait le plus bel être vivant que le monde ait connu. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, quelques secondes plus tard.

— Dean ? Qu'est-ce que... Est-ce que ça va ?  
Le chasseur faillit rire en entendant l’inquiétude sincère dans la voix de son ange.  
— Non. Ça ne va pas, répondit-il sérieusement. Pourquoi tu n’étais pas là ? Pourquoi tu n’es pas revenu avec les autres ? J’ai cru…  
Sa gorge se serra, ses pensées plus confuses que jamais, surtout lorsque l'ange baissa les yeux. Cas avait-il essayé de l’abandonner ?

— J’ai présumé qu’après ce que je t’ai dit avant de mourir, tu ne voudrais plus de ma présence auprès de toi, énonça simplement l’être céleste.  
Dean en resta abasourdi, mais tout à coup, son fichu cerveau fit la connexion.

— « La seule chose que tu ne peux pas avoir ». Pourquoi tu crois ça ? Tu penses que tu ne mérites pas d’être aimé, comme je l’ai cru pour moi ?  
Les beaux iris bleus disparurent sous une rangée de cils sombres alors que l’ange rougissait en baissant la tête. Dean détesta aussitôt cela.  
— Regarde-moi Cas, s’il te plaît.

Il saisit délicatement le menton mal rasé, appréciant la courbe douce de la mâchoire de l’ange et releva sa tête jusqu’à ce que leurs regards se croisent pour ne plus se lâcher.  
Toutes ces fois où ils avaient fait de même lui revinrent en mémoire. Les échanges trop longs pour être innocents, les accolades un tout petit trop appuyées, le contact de sa main sur son épaule ou sur son bras… Toutes ces fois ou Cas lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait sans mots.

— Je suis tellement con ! s’exclama-t-il. Je suis désolé, Cas. J’aurais dû te répondre, il y a bien longtemps. J’aurais dû te dire que moi aussi je t’aimais, mais je ne l’avais jamais vraiment réalisé, pas avant maintenant, pas avant de te perdre et de croire que plus jamais je ne te reverrai. Je suis un tel idiot, Cas. Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?  
Le visage de l’ange s’éclaira lorsqu’il sourit.  
— Il n’y a rien à pardonner, Dean. Je t’aime et je ne te demande rien en retour.

Dean fronça les sourcils, faussement contrarié, une lueur amusée dansant dans ses yeux verts.

— Eh bien, je ne suis pas aussi généreux que toi. Je t’aime et je veux un milliard de choses en retour : Que tu restes avec moi, que tu ne m’abandonnes plus jamais, que tu sois heureux, que tu supportes mes conneries, qu’on partage la même chambre… et qu’on ne se quitte plus et… que tu m’embrasses, là, maintenant.

Cas sourit. Il ne fit pas remarquer au chasseur que sa liste d’exigences n’était qu’une suite de répétitions, car tout ce qu’il entendait en cet instant était le « Je t’aime » qu’il n’avait jamais espéré.  
Avec un rire doux, Cas attrapa Dean par l’épaule et l’embrassa à nouveau.

Un gémissement retentit dans la chambre quasiment vide. Miracle remua la queue en regardant les deux hommes échanger un baiser torride qui n’en finissait pas.  
Le chien, ravi, poussa du nez la porte qui était restée entrouverte pour retourner réclamer l'attention de la foule en train de faire la fête dans la salle principale. Il tomba sur Sam, l’humain géant qui le grattait toujours sous l’oreille, pile à l’endroit qu’il adorait, et sa compagne aux mains douces qui ne manqua pas de le câliner.  
— Non, finalement, on ne va pas aller réconforter Dean, Cas le fait très bien, signa Sam.  
— Alors, tu vas me réconforter moi ? répondit Eileen en fermant discrètement la porte pour que personne ne les interrompe.  
Sam sourit, lui prit la main et l’entraîna dans la chambre, heureux, Miracle sur leurs talons.

**Author's Note:**

> Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas écrit une fanfiction, mais cette fin de série était si désastreuse à mes yeux, si insultante même, que je devais faire ma petite thérapie perso : écrire.  
> J'espère que ça vous a fait du bien, surtout à toi, mon adorable Barjy. Cette fic est pour toi, parce que tu aurais dû avoir la fin que tu méritais, comme tous les fans de SPN.
> 
> Vous en voulez d'autres ? J'ai une idée de fix-it prenant place après leur fin toute pourrie, mais c'est un gros morceau basé sur des théories lues sur twitter :D


End file.
